


Sushi Date

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 03:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Alessa takes Dunya to try sushi. Dunya belongs to star-stable-is-awesome on tumblr and Alessa belongs to sso-duskhill on tumblr.





	Sushi Date

Alessa sighed as she swung the fishing line back and then out into the water. It landed with a tiny splash, and Alessa settled back to wait for the fish to bite. It didn’t take very long usually, but man, it was boring. The fish kept getting away, or she’d pull the line out too early or too late. Footsteps padded along the boards of the pier, and Alessa smiled as a familiar spiky-haired shadow fell over her.

“What are you doing?” asked Dunya.

“Fishing,” said Alessa. “It’s boring.”

“Ooh, I love fish,” said Dunya, sitting down beside her. “They serve great as food or minions. But I usually had them as food.”

“Yeah, I know you like fish,” said Alessa. “Don’t you have a pet goldfish?”

“Yes, his name is Fishnok. It is a strong name,” said Dunya. “I am training him to be a minion, but he is, unfortunately, a little difficult to teach.”

“Yeah, goldfish aren’t really known for their skills,” said Alessa. The bobber suddenly disappeared beneath the water, and Alessa reeled in her catch. Dunya watched, with delighted eyes, as Alessa took the fish off the hook and placed it in the red bucket beside her. While Alessa threw the line out again, she heard the fish flopping around in the bucket.

Dunya reached into the bucket, delight in her eyes, and then scowled and pulled her hand away as the fish flopped around. She reached in her other hand and tried to grab it.

“Ow!” she cried, pulling her hands away, and growled at the fish.

“Yeah, you can’t touch fish with bare hands,” said Alessa, turning to look at her. “Not when they have scales on them, anyway. They tend to cut your hands.”

“I noticed,” said Dunya, frowning at her bleeding hands. “Why haven’t I mastered healing powers yet?”

“I’ll fix them up when we get home,” said Alessa. “I just need to catch five fish first.”

“I used to be able to catch fish so easily in my original form,” said Dunya. “But I like being able to be free, so I will put up with needing different tools to fish.”

“Even if you could pick them up, you can’t eat fish like that,” said Alessa, reeling in another fish and putting it in the bucket with its brethren.

“Why not?” asked Dunya.

“Will, first of all, you’ll cut your mouth and throat open on fins and scales, and you might get a fish bone stuck in your throat,” said Alessa. “And secondly, humans can’t digest raw fish. It can make them very sick.”

“Another limitation,” said Dunya. Alessa laughed. Dunya said that every time her body required something she deemed unnecessary, like sleep or the bathroom.

“Although, there is one way of eating raw fish,” said Alessa. “A lot of humans don’t like it, though.”

“And what is that?” asked Dunya.

“It’s called sushi,” said Alessa. “I think there’s a place in Jorvik City.” She caught the last three fish fairly quickly, then stood up and picked up the bucket.

“We should go there on a date,” said Dunya. “You can show me this human delicacy.”

“Well, I don’t really like it,” said Alessa. “But you might. Now come on, I’ll give this fish to Mr Pike and then we can fix your hands up and go on that date.”

Dunya held Alessa’s hand as they walked to their horses, and then they took the trailer to Goldspur farm to drop off the fish to Mr Pike.

Back at the inn where Dunya and Alessa stayed, Alessa cleaned Dunya’s hands before rubbing ointment onto them and bandaging them. Dunya watched her with a faint smile on her face.

“Thank you,” said Dunya once Alessa was finished.

“You’ll be better in no time,” said Alessa. “Now, let’s go grab lunch.”

The sushi place was air-conditioned and looked very modern, which Dunya seemed to like. Or maybe she just liked the large fish on display, as she made a beeline for the counter. Alessa ordered one of every type of fish sushi, and Dunya’s mouth watered as she took a seat in a booth and watched it being prepared.

When it came to the table, however, Dunya took one large bite and then screwed up her face in disgust. Alessa giggled.

“What’s wrong?” asked Alessa after Dunya had swallowed the bite.

“Why is there so much other stuff?” asked Dunya. “I liked my fish to be free of seaweed, but they wrapped it in the stuff.”

“That’s just how sushi is,” said Alessa.

“Well, I do not like it,” said Dunya, even as she picked up the rest of her sushi and finished it off. Alessa just smiled, guessing that her girlfriend must be hungry.

“It’s okay, we can get fish and chips later,” said Alessa. “If you don’t mind cooked fish.”

“As long as there is more of the fish, I don’t care,” said Dunya.

They left the sushi place after Dunya had finished off her plate (with much complaining), and Alessa bought fish and chips from a nearby takeaway shop for the two of them to share. They sat on a park bench, Dunya warily eyeing off the birds.

“Ow,” said Dunya, dropping the piece of fish that she’d just picked up.

“Is it hot?” asked Alessa.

“No, it stings,” said Dunya, hissing as she cradled the hand that had just been holding the fish.

“Salt and lemon aren’t very good for cuts,” said Alessa.

“I know that now,” said Dunya. Carefully, using the tips of her fingers, Dunya picked the piece of fish back up. She took a bite out of it, then grinned. “Oh yeah, this is much better.”

“Don’t talk with your mouth full,” said Alessa, grinning at her. Dunya ate all of the fish, but Alessa didn’t mind. She was content to eat the chips while the birds looked on enviously.


End file.
